Revolution
by NorthWest9
Summary: "I believe I can help you with that Mr. Barnes, meet Miss D'Arcy. She built your arm 70 years ago." Hydra engineer turned enhanced prisoner, Giselle 'Gypsy' D'Arcy is found by T'Challa to regenerate Bucky's missing limb, but with another war on the horizon, can she fix more than just that?


Revolution  
Chapter One: Waking Up

Bucky felt numb.

The ringing in his ears was faint, but enough for him to realize how irate absolute silence could make him. His eyes felt heavy and his limbs as if they were being held down by ten-tonne weights. A part of him began to panic, the last time he'd felt such as this he'd woken up with a metal arm, but another part of him relished in the numbness. It wasn't resting, but his brain was so foggy he didn't have the ability to think… to remember.

Slowly his eyes began to open, unfocused and unable to move, the light momentarily blinding him before as Bucky slowly recognized himself breathing. Calm breaths in and out, nothing like the raging thoughts flooding his cloudy mind. He desperately searched for something, any indication as to why he was in this predicament. He didn't know how long it took for him to be able to finally move his head, but when he did, he managed to turn just enough to see a large figure in the bed beside him.

Steve.

The sleeping figure was Steve, he remembered that much, but why was he here, and where was here.

On instinct, as the steady beeping made its way to his conscious mind Bucky realized what predicament he was in. As the beeping increased he slowly started to piece together his own memories, the last ones he had. Steve, cold, soldiers, fighting, Tony Stark, and then pain. Lots of pain.

"Hey, hey, hey… Buck- it's me. You're alright, you're safe here." Bucky's ever gaining consciousness turned to the now awake figure in the chair next to him as he moved closer with a small smile on his lips, but his eyes conveying worry.

"Here, he'll need this. His voice will be groggy and he'll want to take slow sips, buddy's been out for a while." Another voice pulled his attention as Bucky's head turned to see a young woman now standing in the room also. Bucky didn't have time to analyze her, only deduct quickly that she didn't seem like his biggest threat. The woman turned towards him and he realized she was much younger than he originally thought. "You'll probably be nauseous for a little so I've given Mr. Rogers a bucket just in case. Wiggle your fingers and toes and you'll be back to normal shortly, albeit a bit tired. We figured it would be best to do the reconstruction while you were under. You won't need much recovery time; the base of your old arm was still intact and surprisingly functioned when put to the test, and you couldn't have had someone better for the rebuild. You're welcome. I'll return later when you're better to look at it again. If you have any questions, you may ask one of the nurses. Until then, unless you're dying, I am not to be disturbed."

With that the woman turned and left without a second thought as Bucky turned to Steve, finding he was quickly becoming more conscious of the rest of his limbs. "That's the most she's spoken since we got here." Steve's observation was met with silence as Bucky tried to piece everything together. Eventually, he gathered up the appropriate amount of strength to pull the sheet away to reveal what the young woman had 'rebuilt' for him. A part of him was relieved to see a new metal arm intact, another part of him was angry that he would never be able to escape what those people had made him into. Shockingly, with no effort, Bucky was able to move his metal limb, every joint bent to his will with no pain or discomfort. "She did a good job, I'm not sure what we would have done if Fury hadn't found her and sent her our way." Steve's voice broke Bucky out of his stupor as he nodded and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he fought a wave of nausea. "How are you feeling?" he asked hanging Bucky a bottle of water which the Sergeant took greedily. After a few gulps, Bucky rolled his shoulder and tested his luck standing when the dizziness from before subsided.

"Who is she?" he asked as Steve smiled slightly before patting his back and standing from the uncomfortable looking chair.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But when Fury dropped her off I wasn't about to say no when I found out what she had to offer."

"Does she at least have a file?" Bucky questioned skeptically as Steve lead him from the cold room filled with medical equipment, sensing his how uneasy his friend was surrounded by things that set to remind him of his painful past.

"He wouldn't have sent her to us if she were Hydra Buck."

"Hydra operated within SHIELD for decades, I just want to make sure she can be trusted." Bucky offered as Steve lead him towards an elevator.

Bucky didn't trust anyone, let alone someone with the skills and knowledge to recreate his arm. If there was any sort of chance that she could be a threat to Steve no matter her skill set she needed to be dealt with. "T'Challa has been generous enough to grant us our own floor to operate from for the time being." Steve offered as he hit a number in the elevator and stood in silence while it took them to 'their' floor.

"Why did you let her do it?" Bucky found himself asking as they walked into what looked like a common area for the occupants of the floor. It seemed chillingly quiet as Steve sighed and turned around to face Bucky with a set look about his features, determination. "I told you to put me back under, that I didn't know what I was doing, that I could hurt someone. Yet you gave me back this weapon, and here I am. Awake and walking like nothing's wrong."

For what felt like ages Steve just stared back at his oldest friend. His reasons were beyond selfish, he knew Bucky was hurting, and he knew that he was a threat should anyone be able to unravel his mind again. "I won't lose you again," Steve answered honestly as Bucky's expressionless mask threatened to break. "I lost you once, and I know it's selfish and not fair, but I can't lose you again. I know the old James is there, even if you don't, I see it more every day." He answered honestly as Bucky looked down at his metal arm. It was no longer gleaming silver, but a shade of charcoal and the red star that usually adorned his shoulder was nowhere to be seen. "I need you Bucky." He offered as Bucky merely nodded once, opening his mouth to speak when the two were interrupted.

"Good, you're up. I'll look at your arm now." A female voice called from behind them as the woman from before walked out of the elevator with a tablet in her hands. The super soldiers exchanged a look before Steve nodded to Bucky letting him know it was ok, she could be trusted. This, however, did nothing to sooth Bucky's opinion as he took a seat on the couch and let the woman approach him. He had a moment to survey the girl further as she knelt down to be level with his arm while he was sitting down. She could only be in her mid-twenties at most, with straight blonde hair tied up and a short slender frame, freckles kissed every inch of her skin holding some sort of charm as Bucky turned his attention to her eyes while she tested the maneuverability of his arm. Blue orbs concentrated on her work but what compelled him to look closer was how haunted such young eyes could be. The girl had barely lived, but he recognized the harsh glint to her stare as she worked.

"Fuck!" Bucky yelled suddenly as he felt a sudden shock roll up his arm as he jumped up and instinctually crouched in a stance ready to defend himself. He looked at her incredulously as she watched him with an unfaltering look of business while standing to her fall statue, she was about the same height and size as Natasha, perhaps a bit slenderer in her curves.

Steve took a step towards the two as Bucky glared at the short girl. "Full mobility and feeling." She mused in an accent that was recognizable, the girl was British it seemed. "I need to test your strength." She stated as she approached him again, Bucky growing weary with every step she took towards him. "We'll need to go to the training area so I can analyze it."

"Surely it can wait, Buck you must be tired." Steve offered as the woman simply regarded the two of them with little to no expression.

"I had assumed you'd just woken up. But if you had preferred to go take a nap then, by all means, I am sure I can find something to occupy my time until you're rested enough to continue."

"Now Miss, he's been through enough the last-"

"Yes, I'm sure you've both been through quite the ordeal. As I said, feel free to take a nap. I'm sure I can find time to reassess you later." She cut him off before turning without another word and heading back towards the elevator the two had previously come out of, effectively cutting off conversation altogether.

"Where again did you say Fury got her?" Bucky asked as Steve simply gave him a look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never said."

* * *

let me know what you thought!


End file.
